Gratitude
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Oneshot. Shishido thanks his doubles partner in the only way he can. Silver Pair.


I know I said that I wouldn't write sap again, but because of the persuation of someone *coughNanacough* I wrote something sappy again. I blame a certain Silver Pair fangirl for making me write this.

And so this is a Silver Pair fic, with Ootori as bottom (again, I blame a certain someone for this) with hinted Atobe/Jirou. I couldn't resist.

A little side note: I was browsing and I saw a PoT survey from an author. I got interested and I did it. If you want, you can do it too. Just look into my profile.

* * *

It was a well-known fact in Hyotei Gakuen that Ootori Choutarou liked to cook. And as Hyotei caters to every student's needs, - more particularly of those in the Tennis Club - and almost all of them are filthy rich anyway, Atobe decided to build a mini-kitchen in the clubroom, much to the extreme delight of the second year and Oshitari Yuushi, who was secretly wishing for it as well. As a result, Atobe doesn't make the second year work as much as he usually do, as he is looking forward to the post-practice afternoon snack that Ootori is bound to prepare as a sign of his eternal gratitude. Actually, all of them are working as twice as hard as ever, as the famous adage goes that: 'Sweet things taste better when you're tired.' Sasaki thought this as a good way to motivate the Hyotei regulars (and also the fact that Ootori was an excellent cook and he always manages to bring him a piece of cake or a trinket of some sort) and so he _subtly _ordered the best ingredients for the second year's use.

And, as usual, the regulars were seated in the clubroom, mouths slightly watering as they can already smell the fragrant aroma that is coming from the mini-kitchen. Most of them didn't _dare_ step a foot into the kitchen when Choutarou is not there; it usually ends up in a disaster in one way or another (which involved Shishido, Gakuto, a can of whipped cream and a fire extinguisher) when one of them (with the exception of Oshitari) even tries to boil _water_. And nobody wants to feel the guilt of having a crying Choutarou and a raging Oshitari in their hands for destroying their kitchen. And so they left the cooking and baking in their hands, which Choutarou and Oshitari was too happy to do for them.

"Choutarou, Choutarou! Are you done?! Awesome!!! I get to eat Choutarou's cooking!!! I can't wait! What are you cooking?!" Jirou was literally bouncing in his seat. The sounds and smells of Choutarou cooking is also one of the things that can make him wake up. Yes, Ootori Choutarou was _that_ good of a cook.

"Jirou, calm down! You're giving Ore-sama a headache! Ootori! Ore-sama is tired of waiting! Kabaji, give Ore-sama a pill!" Atobe snapped at the blond. He too was looking forward to it, and the wait was making him more ill-tempered.

"Usu."

"Atobe, stop bitching and wait. Choutarou is cooking for us after practicing. Cut him a little slack." Shishido Ryou was glaring at the diva for telling off his kouhai. Really, Choutarou was slavering in the kitchen for them and yet Atobe was telling him to hurry up. They really have no consideration. He _would_ help Choutarou if he can, but as he creates more damage than food in there, the only thing he could do for him is to wait patiently.

"Is it that hard to cook? Yuushi is helping him already." Gakuto was looking at the pathway going to the kitchen. "You wouldn't know, Mukahi-senpai. You never cook." Hiyoshi said disinterestedly.

"And you do, you moronic kouhai?"

"As a matter of fact, I help Ootori sometimes during Home Economics class."

"Wow, Piyo can cook! Cool!!! Cook sometime for us!!" Jirou was clutching his kouhai's shirt sleeve with sparkling eyes.

"I'm as good as Ootori, Akutagawa-senpai."

"It doesn't matter! I want to taste your cooking, Piyo-chan!"

"Jirou! Sit down!" Atobe was irritated. He was hungry, he has a migraine and with Jirou looking at Hiyoshi like that... no, Ore-sama is _not_ jealous. Absolutely not.

"Sorry for making you wait, everyone!" Choutarou's silver head popped out into the room. He entered the clubroom, pushing a silver tray. Shishido was staring, not at the food, but his kouhai.

Ootori Choutarou was wearing a frilly _pink_ apron. And the worse part of it? He actually looks _good_ in it.

"Shishido-san? What's wrong?" Choutarou felt his senpai's stare at him and he looked at his senpai curiously, who jumped and flushed a deep pink.

"No-Nothing." The cap went lower on Shishido's face, trying to hide his embarrassment of being caught ogling his kouhai, when he found out that he was wearing the cap the wrong way. "Shishido-san?" Choutarou was puzzled at the actions of his doubles partner. Is he sick?

"Don't mind him, Ootori-kun." Oshitari was following behind. "He just saw something _delicious_, that was all." His glasses glinted.

"Oh! Shishido-san, are you hungry? Sorry I took so long!" Choutarou busied himself in serving the regulars, apparently thinking that he took a while in cooking their snacks. Shishido, on the other hand, glared at the tensai, still blushing, and was really thankfully relieved that his kouhai was still so naively innocent.

"Wai!! Thanks for the food!!!" Jirou immediately dove for the tray only to have Gakuto blocking his way. "Move, Jirou! I saw it first!"

"Gakuto, don't be mean! You'll get your chance of eating Choutarou's cake! _After_ I eat this whole!!!"

"Like hell I would let you eat all of it, Jirou!" Choutarou was looking at his senpai argue over the cake that he made, a drop of sweat forming on his head. He didn't know if he should take it as a compliment that people are actually fighting over his food. "Senpai, please stop fighting..."

"Really, guys, you are just childish." Oshitari was already on his way to collect his doubles partner. The more they fight, the later they get to eat.

"Kabaji!" Atobe snapped his fingers.

"Usu!" And in one fluid motion, both Jirou and Gakuto were carried by Kabaji by the scruff of their necks and, despite their protests - Kabaji, put me down! - were was made to seat in their respective chairs. Both of them are pouting.

"Now then, Kabaji, serve Ore-sama his piece. Ootori, what did you bake this time?" Atobe examined the slice of cake that Kabaji cut for him.

"I made a caramel mocha cake, complete with chocolate powder and slices of peach." Choutarou explained cheerfully. "Oshitari-san thought that Earl Grey tea would be better for the cake, but my grandmother likes to drink mint tea so I made it a little sweeter to compliment the drink." As the second year was pouring tea and serving cake to everyone, Shishido was observing his doubles partner. There was something... _off _about Choutarou today. He can't put a finger on it, but something was missing in the way the silver-haired teen was acting. When Choutarou was cutting his share of the cake, Shishido saw what the problem was.

_Choutarou's... tired. _

"Shishido-san, what part of the cake would you like?" Choutarou asked him, reaching for the bread knife to cut the cake, but as he enclosed his fingers on the handle, a larger, warmer hand brushed against his own, making Choutarou heart jump. It was so familiar, and he found himself blushing.

"It's okay, Choutarou. I can cut it myself. Sit down, you've done enough already." Shishido was resting his hand on top of Choutarou's hand lightly, stopping him from doing anything more. They stayed like that, holding hands, both of them looking at each other, as if entranced with a spell. It was Oshitari's rather loud cough that broke the moment, and both of them busied themselves with eating, equally mortified, glad that the regulars were too preoccupied with the cake to see their exchange.

And soon, the plates are cleared, the drinks finished, and the regulars said their goodbyes to each other, knowing that tomorrow would also be a tiresome day. Atobe and Kabaji entered the diva's limousine, Hiyoshi was already walking towards his ride, and Gakuto and Oshitari were going out to see a movie. Choutarou stayed behind, cleaning up the plates to wash them later. He has piled the plates on the counter and was about to collect the teacups when he turned around and saw his senpai on the doorway, the aforementioned teacups in his hands.

"I'll help, Choutarou." Shishido entered the kitchen and placed the cups on the basin. "Shishido-san, you shouldn't have! You're tired from practice! I'll be fine doing this on my own." Choutarou started to protest but Shishido gave him a look. "It's fine. I'm not really tired." This was a total lie, but Shishido could see that Choutarou is more exhausted than he was, knowing his tennis partner so well, and he was not going to allow his kouhai to fall asleep on his own feet, even if Choutarou insisted to do all these things himself. Choutarou was still smiling, but his smile had a drop of exhaustion, something that anyone wouldn't see unless they looked well. And when it comes to Choutarou, Shishido looks closer than anyone else.

"Rest for a while. I'll wash these for you." Shishido may poison anyone if he tried to cook, but he knows how to at least do some household work.

"But Shishido-san-"

"Choutarou." Shishido was looking at his kouhai. It was a simple word, and yet Choutarou can feel that his senpai was really worried about him for overworking himself too much. He has to attend the music club, and then rush to the courts for tennis practice, and then there was school. Shishido-san may not show it much, but Choutarou knows that he's a caring person, and he hates seeing people doing something for him if he can do it well himself. Choutarou was his doubles partner, his kouhai, his closest friend (at least, he hoped so), and the look Shishido-san was giving was a just simple request.

_I know. You're tired. So rest._

"Okay, Shishido-san." Choutarou finally gave in, knowing that he could never refuse his senpai anything. He took a seat on a bar stool inside the kitchen and watched as the older teen started to wash the plates that they used. He had to admit, Shishido-san didn't look the type that can do housework at all. Shishido has his shirt sleeves up, cap placed precariously on his head as he scrubbed the utensils with a sponge. Choutarou had to stop himself from giggling. His doubles partner had an invisible sign tacked on his forehead that says 'I kick tennis ass, not clean kitchens.' and image of Shishido-san cleaning was truly a sight to be seen.

"You're not laughing at me, are you, Choutarou?" Shishido cocked his head to the side and was looking bemusedly at his kouhai who was trying to maintain his composure. "Of course not, Shishido-san!" Choutarou exclaimed. Shishido snorted his disbelief and continued to wash the dishes, missing the affectionate glance that his kouhai gave him.

They stayed in comfortable silence, time slowly ticking as Shishido finished his task. Finally wiping his hands dry on a washcloth, he arranged the plates and cups on the cabinet above him. Looking around if there was anything he missed, he gave a smile of satisfaction and turned to his kouhai.

"Choutarou, let's go home. The dishes are done and-"

He stopped when he saw that Choutarou wasn't listening to him. The younger teen was deeply asleep. His chest was resting on the edge of the countertop, his hands folded as a makeshift pillow, his head resting on his side. His silver fanned against his peaceful, angelic face and Shishido couldn't help but stare. He sighed and placed and placed the tips of his fingers to his temple. Moving as silently as possible, he passed by his kouhai and entered the clubroom, looking for the second year's tennis jacket. Seeing as it wasn't around, he grabbed his own and went back to the kitchen, draping his jacket around the sleeping kouhai.

"Idiot... if you sleep here, you'll get a cold." Shishido didn't have the heart to wake the other up, as it was evident in the younger teen's face that a much needed sleep is needed. He flipped his cellphone open and punched in Choutarou's house number, informing them that the kouhai would be sleeping at their house and got his parent's consent. He did the same to his own house, telling them that he'll be staying at Choutarou's for the night and killed the call. It wouldn't be good if their sets of families would worry about them if ever Choutarou slept through the evening.

That done, he also took a seat on a bar stool beside the teen, waiting for him to wake up. Choutarou looks so peaceful when he's asleep, Shishido mused. Despite his height, Choutarou was a very gentle person, a thing that Shishido realized when Choutarou was crying during their intense training when Shishido lost his spot at the regulars. Shishido felt guilty about hurting the kouhai, who was launching serve after serve at him at that time. He was bruised and aching all over, but nothing can compare to the pain he felt when he saw Choutarou's eyes brimming with tears as he sent another ball into Shishido's gut. But that training eventually paid off, as he developed the Rising Counter that made him regain his position. But it was really thanks to Choutarou that he was back in the regulars. Choutarou even offered his spot for him, a thing at he didn't want to hear at all because it was he who helped him so much. But Sasaki saw the determination and their potential and so bended the regular's rule. And for that, he was eternally grateful to... and for his kouhai.

_I haven't thanked you enough, haven't I, Choutarou?_

"Honestly, you work too much. You don't have to do everything for us." Shishido muttered, his hand reaching for Choutarou's face. Softly, he touched the younger teen's face, allowing a little smile to appear on his lips. His cheek was soft, almost silken, and Shishido allowed himself the pleasure of touching his doubles partner, knowing that this might not happen again. He watched the silver-haired teen sleep with an affectionate look.

"But...thank you for taking care of me, Choutarou."

_And... thank you for making me realize my feelings. Even you don't return them... making you happy is the least I can do for you._

He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on Choutarou's forehead, his lips brushing lightly against the silken texture of that silver hair. Shishido closed his eyes, imprinting this moment into his memory. Choutarou's breathing was deep and even, and drawing back, Shishido was calm, filled with the feeling of warmth, contentment and completion.

"I love you, Ootori Choutarou." He said softly.

"Shishido...san..." The other teen murmured, unknowingly shifting closer to his senpai. Shishido's lips quirked into another smile, threading his hands through the silver hair, making the younger teen fall deeper into a slumber.

"Sleep, Choutarou. I'll watch over you. For sure."

_I'll watch over this angel for as long as I live._

-/-

Ootori Choutarou yawned, rubbing his eyes. Sunlight was starting to stream into the room, making him squint against the light. He raised his head and looked around, his vision still blurred. "H-huh?" He was seeing silver. Shaking his head a little, he opened his eyes again and his sight eventually cleared, showing him the silver cooking utensils and the gray marble countertop.

_I fell asleep in the kitchen..._ He realized, slowly sitting up. He remembered that he was cleaning up last night, and Shishido-san helped him...

"Shishido-san?" He looked around. The kitchen was empty except for him. _So Shishido-san left after washing the dishes... why didn't he wake me up?_ He thought with a hint of sadness. He can't help but feel slightly abandoned. He should be thanking the senpai for helping him but he still feels a little hurt that Shishido left him there to sleep. But still, he slept really well, considering that he was sleeping on a cold countertop. And that dream... he blushed slightly. He shouldn't be thinking about that. But it felt so real. Tentatively he raised his hand to his forehead, feeling his skin tingle. In his dream, Shishido-san kissed his forehead and said... he felt his face redden more. Impossible. That couldn't happen. His senpai didn't think of him that way. The thought made him slightly depressed.

He noticed that his back was heavier than usual and looked confusingly behind his shoulder. The thick Hyotei jacket dropped to the tiled floor and he stared at it in slight surprise. He knows that he was wearing his jacket yesterday afternoon, so why? He picked up the jacket and saw that it was slightly bigger than his own. He frowned. This wasn't his jacket. But who would cover him with a jacket that was bigger when his own when his was just inside his tennis bag? He couldn't understand it at all. _Unless... _He gasped softly, feeling himself hope against his will. His doubles partner was certainly short, but Shishido's muscular build was greater than his own. He held the jacket close to him, where he could smell the faint scent of cinnamon. His eyes widened.

_This jacket is... _

A froze when he heard someone mumble behind him.

"Super lame..."

"Shishido-san!" He jumped from surprise, clutching his racing heart. Shishido-san stayed?! He... didn't leave him alone?! He must be dreaming. But he's awake now, he has to be! So that means... that dream is...

"Morning, Choutarou." Shishido Ryou sat up from his position, yawning. "Did you sleep well?" He stopped stretching when he realized that Choutarou was staring at him as if he was an apparition. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"N-No! Shishido-san, w-what are you doing here?!" Choutarou stammered, feeling his face heating up more. _The dream... don't tell me it really happened?! _

"I was about to wake you up but you looked like you needed the rest. So I stayed until you woke up. But I was more tired than I thought, so I fell asleep too." Shishido shrugged nonchalantly.

"...Oh." Choutarou answered lamely. He knew that Shishido-san wasn't the type to lie over small things, so his doubles partner was most probably telling the truth. He felt... strangely disappointed. "W-What about you, Shishido-san? Did you sleep well?"

"I am never going to sleep like this again." Shishido answered bluntly, feeling his limbs wake up, tiny pinpricks covering his whole body. He was sore, he was feeling feverish, and he rested his head against the countertop, groaning softly. He noticed that the capped teen was only wearing his tennis shorts and shirt. Guilt struck Choutarou in so many blows. His senpai gave him his own jacket to make him comfortable while his senpai was probably shivering in the middle of the night, sleeping uneasily.

"I'm sorry, Shishido-san!"

"What are you apologizing for? This is my fault. You didn't do anything wrong. So stop it." The tone in which Shishido said it finalized their conversation.

They were silent again, with Choutarou at a loss for words. He bit his lip. _What should I do...?_

"Choutarou, thank you." Shishido spoke up. The sudden words of gratitude startled the younger teen. "Wh-What for, Shishido-san?"

Shishido was looking at him calmly, but with such quiet intensity in his dark eyes.

"For everything." He answered simply. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Choutarou, let's go home. We can't go to classes looking like this."

"Y-Yes!"

_I don't understand you at all, Shishido-san._ _But..._

Choutarou remembered that almost-realistic feeling of those lips fleetingly brushing on his skin. He flushed, clutching his senpai's jacket tightly.

_You're welcome.

* * *

_And finished. It's sap, and so I fail again.

This is a return gift fic for **Epitsu Onna **a.k.a. **Nana**. Nana, payback for making me a fic. Haha.

Read, review, and if you want, drop me a line.

_Mitsukai20

* * *

_**OMAKE **( I couldn't resist. Again.)

"Ha-chooooooooooo!!!"

Shishido Ryou groaned in misery, his head falling back to the pillows in his bedroom. Of all the things that can happen to him, he just _had_ to catch a cold. His head was aching, the room was spinning, his limbs were aching, hell, everything just hurt.

He hated this feeling.

Being sick means that he couldn't go to school today, resulting to his absence at his lessons (not that he gave a damn about that) and him missing tennis practice today, which was more important.

And the worst part of it?

He couldn't see his doubles partner today.

Yes, he _despised _his cold with every fiber of his being.

He turned to the side, already breathing through his mouth, his nasal passages completely blocked. He resisted the urge to bang his head on his bedside table. He was already dizzy enough, and a migraine would make him feel worse. He felt like shit, and since it was his fault that he caught the cold in the first place, he scowled at himself for his stupidity.

After accompanying Choutarou home that morning (at his insistence), he trudged back to his own home, his head starting to pound. It steadily got worse, his vision doubling, his surroundings starting to warp and change into different shapes until he saw his window... quadrupled and with multicolored panes.

With extreme difficulty he climbed through his window and into his room, feeling nauseous. He stripped, changed into new school clothes and was already holding the knob of his bedroom when suddenly a sharp pain invaded his mind and he collapsed against his door, breathing heavily. His brother found him in that state, and he was now uncomfortably settled in the sheets of his own bed, drifting between sleep and consciousness.

What kind of an idiot would sleep against a cold kitchen countertop with nothing but a t-shirt and shorts? Him, apparently.

_But if it's for Choutarou, I'll endure everything._

A urgent knock was heard on his bedroom door and before he could even answer, the door was opened and in his suprise, a tall, silver-haired teen entered, looking anxious and worried at the time.

"Shishido-san! Are you all right?!" The said teen made way to the side of his bed.

"... I'll live." He answered thickly, slightly shaking off the covers so he could look at his kouhai properly. "What are you doing here? You'll catch my cold."

Choutarou shook his head almost violently, possessing one of his hands.

"Shishido-san, you're so pale! How are you feeling?! Did you eat?! Do you still have a fever?! This is all my fault! If I didn't fall asleep at that time... I'm sorry, Shishido-san!"

"Choutarou, calm down." Shishido resisted rolling his eyes. Choutarou has a habit of chattering aimlessly whenever he's nervous or worried, and it's making his head pound again. His hand curled around his kouhai's own. "I'm not gonna die because of a simple cold. It's my fault anyway. Anyway, how was practice?"

"I don't know. I missed practice today." Choutarou admitted sheepishly.

"Eh?!" Shishido glanced at the clock beside his table. 4:00 pm. Practice starts at 4:30. So that must mean...

"Choutarou, what did I tell you about missing practice?" Shishido stared reprovingly at his kouhai.

"I didn't plan to, but I'm so worried that you didn't come to school today. I rushed here after the bell rung." Oh. So that explained Choutarou's windswept and unkempt appearance.

"I'm fine. It's just a cold." Shishido can't help but feel a bit pleased that his kouhai had sacrificed their tennis practice just to check if he was okay. "You still have time. Go back. Atobe would make you run laps if you miss it."

"No!" The forceful answer left Shishido stunned. "This... This is my fault! And... I can't concentrate on practice if you're not there." Choutarou admitted, a faint blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Choutarou..." He whispered.

"So... Shishido-san... please let me take care of you!"

Choutarou was looking at him with _that_ look. Shishido bit his lip, starting to get flustered.

"Do what you like." He finally huffed.

"Thank you, Shishido-san! Would you like to eat something? Have you taken your temperature?"

As Choutarou fussed over him, Shishido leaned back on his pillows, a bit happier than what he felt before.

_I should be the one thanking you, Choutarou._

Maybe getting sick isn't so bad after all.


End file.
